Talk:Sangheili Ranger
Gravity boots? What makes you think they have gravity boots? Guesty-Persony- ''' 01:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :i'm rather doubtful too. Cheers 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 01:15, 7 January 2007 (UTC) What? It says that Rangers were the first elites ever encountered by MC during the fall of Reach. That can't be because MC's been fighting for many years before that and for him never to encounter an elite is just stupid. Fork 01:27, 4 April 2007 (UTC) "first elites ever encountered by MC '''during the fall of Reach" "Explosive Decompression" I removed that little comment about the supposed fate a Ranger faces should his pressure suit suffer a breach. Contrary to popular belief — a belief apparently sustained by some R-rated sci-fi films — living things do not explode when they are exposed to a vacuum. The human body can easily withstand a pressure drop of one atmosphere, and people can survive in space for at least a minute. Obviously, a humanoid alien with tougher skin than a human's can do so as well. Furthermore, the term "explosive decompression refers to something else entirely. Further reading: http://www.sff.net/people/Geoffrey.Landis/vacuum.html Rtas Vadumee 04:56, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you, Vadamee, for clearing that up! I just hate when some random guy just starts talking about something when he has no clue what he is saying, such as, "Yeah, you go out in space ya blow up. Lizard guys blow up too." When it is, in reality, simply not the case. "First Strike" In Halo: First Strike while in the Slipspace ananomoly, the Spartans were outside the Ascendant Justics repairing parts of the ship, they were engaged by elites in space, is it possible these Elites were Ranger Elites? Spartansniper450 June 19, 2008 "Flight vs Assault" In the article it says before anything else these elites were assault armor. When in the trivia it says they were flight armor. So which is it? I think it is the assault for the armor the rangers were are 100% looking like the assault and not the flight. DilaBagomee July 4, 2008 first strike i think it woud make sense for them to be rangers Excuse me?--Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato 06:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :O Holy sh**, where did you get the new image? The Reach rangers look like effin' badasses. Stel' Vadam 03:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the Halo: Reach rangers look way too Human. I mistook them for Spartans when I first saw them. - Echoes are all you hear... 22:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did too. While they definately look good, the design is too angular to be of Covenant origin and on top of that the armor's white, though the color might make them easier to spot while they're airborne. Also, notice how the armor is a bit bulky. To me, the two of the major aspects of Covie tech are the trademark purple and it's undeniably sleek design. All that aside, I'd love to see this as an armor permutation. 17:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Go and be happy, it's a perm, and my fav one for elites in reach. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 00:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Look Carefully... Is it me or can I see a face of a Ranger in Reach illuminated by a blue light? If I'm right, then its stated incorrectly. Lt. Commander -A110 | [ COM/S ] [ ]'' "BOB"? Looking at my Campaign record and medals, I discovered an Elite Ranger the bottom of my enemies list with the subtitle "BOB". There also seems to be a special Bungie.net medal for killing him. So, is this a special rank of Ranger? I remember seeing an orange Ranger on the Corvette's bridge, but why is he called Bob, and why does he have his own medal? You have to do a little digging, but you can find him on my Service Record. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 03:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if the "BOB" subtitle has any canon significance, but it's certainly a [http://marathongame.wikia.com/wiki/BOB Marathon reference]. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 03:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It's one of many series of hidden things in reach. there's data pads, hidden switchs, and bobs. check out haloreachplanet for more info. Jabberwock xeno 22:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Another 'BOB' is on Mission 3 at Sword Base. After returning from the vehicle section into the base, if you make a left just before the Hunter section and backtrack to your insertion point from the start of the level, there is a Ranger in bright white armor with two Plasma Rifles that counts as a 'BOB' kill. ::::-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 20:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You guys need to catch up. I suggest you check Haloreachplanet.com, and the "Reach secerets" B.net group for info about BOB's, hidden switchs and the like. Seriously, there's like a huge hunt for this stuff. Jabberwock xeno 21:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Gah In all game modes, the Elite's jaws clip through the Ranger face mask. The same goes for the Ultras. It's aggravating. D8 -- CoD addict (talk) 03:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC)